Blanc/Super Dimension
The Console Patron Unit (CPU) that protects Lowee. Her hobby is reading. She normally has a quiet personality, but when she snaps, no one can stop her. Once transformed, she discards her quiet nature and is almost entirely aggressive. She is the most bloodthirsty of the four CPUs. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Relationships Main Article: Blanc/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 While Blanc retains some parts of Hyperdimension Neptunia, most of it is changed. When Neptune arrives at Lowee, "Blanc" dismisses them. Neptune and her party eventually find the real Blanc, who is having issues due to the fake taking over. While surprised that Neptune lost her memory from the incident in Celestia, she accompanies Neptune and chases Arfoire out of Lowee. When the Fake CPUs appear in each land, Blanc tries to get rid of the fake Blanc. Due to their completely identical appearances, no one is able to figure out which one is the real and fake Blanc. Financier quizzes the two with embarrassing questions; Blanc is shocked and irritated when she tries to answer them, while the fake one answers flawlessly. When Financier attempts to give another question, Blanc yells and curses at Financier, and everyone quickly realizes that she is the real Blanc due to her attitude. She later takes down the fake Blanc with Neptune and her group and goes to recover Lowee's Quartet Arms, only to find that the weapon had degraded so much that someone salvaged it into a golden hammer. If the system plan "The Birth of Rom & Ram" is activated, a scene will play in Lowee in which Histoire introduces Blanc to the twins. Though somewhat confused as to how they came to be, Blanc welcomes them to the party and posts a CPU Blog entry announcing them. Gameplay Main Article: Blanc/Super Dimension/Gameplay Equipment HDN Re;Birth1 Skills HDN Re;Birth1 Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|HDN Events= Quotes Main Article: Blanc/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Blanc Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters